Will Gives Birth
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Title says it all. If you don't like mpreg, don't read this.


It had been 9 months in the making, and we were almost there. It was a very exciting moment, and neither Will nor I could contain our excitement.

"3cm." Dr Crusher smiled.  
"Oh wow." I could not contain my excitement.  
"So that means that labor has officially started." Dr Crusher smiled.

I looked down at Will, and ruffled through his hair. Dr Crusher got out the tricorder, and put it on his stomach, recording our baby's heartbeat.

"To think that we are going to be meeting our baby soon." Will looked at me.  
"I know, and you look absolutely beautiful." I smiled.  
"Baby's heartbeat is perfect. Do you want me to leave you for a bit?" Dr Crusher announced and offered.  
"If that would be okay, as we're going to be here for some time anyway." Will replied. "You can also tend to any other patients you have."  
"You are my only patient for today, but I do have some computer work to do." Dr Crusher mentioned.

Will then smiled, and Dr Crusher left us. Once we were in privacy, we were able to share the excitement.

"What do you think our little one is going to be?" I rested my hand on Will's stomach.  
"I don't know, but I don't mind, as long as our baby is perfectly healthy." Will smiled. "Do you remember Odan?"  
"I remember Odan very well. In fact, I remember Odan making flirtatious advances." I started to giggle.  
"I do too. If anything, it was like being pregnant." Will smiled.  
"You were pregnant, as you had Odan inside you." I replied.  
"And now I'm pregnant with our child.. ow." Will closed his eyes.  
"Contraction?" I noticed.  
"Yeah, but not a painful one." Will opened his eyes.  
"You are doing well." I smiled.  
"Was it like this when you gave birth to Ian?" Will wanted to know.  
"It was, as I went through painful contractions, but Ian's loss, was something that could not be prevented." I admitted.  
"He wouldn't want you to dwell on that." Will looked at me.  
"I don't dwell." I put my other hand on Will's cheek.

Will smiled, before closing his eyes and experiencing another contraction. I rubbed his cheek, which was something that he loved. Without warning, Data entered the room.

"Looks like we have company." Will opened his eyes.  
"Are you okay, commander?" Data walked over.  
"I am for now, but later, might be a different answer, cause I'm in labor." Will replied.  
"Are you really?" Data was surprised and confused.  
"I am, Data. Now, why are you here?" Will replied and asked.  
"It may sound stupid, but we have run into problems on the bridge, and I think we need your help." Data admitted.  
"What's going on?" Will heaved himself up.  
"A Vulcan called Fendryck wants to speak to you. He says it is urgent." Data replied.  
"Well in that case, fetch Dr Crusher and tell her that I need to be on the bridge and that she needs to be there in case my labor picks up." Will ordered.

Data walked out of the room and returned moments later with Dr Crusher.

"What is this I hear about needing to go to the bridge?" Dr Crusher wanted to know.  
"A Vulcan called Fendryck wants to speak to Will. He says that it is urgent." I replied.  
"If it is urgent then he should come here." Dr Crusher was not too pleased.  
"That will be a problem, as he is not on the ship, and the holodecks are undergoing maintenance so he needs to go to the bridge and speak to Fendryck." Data replied.

Dr Crusher and I both helped Will get up off the biobed. He was still in a medical gown, but that didn't matter, as it was comfortable for him and that was what mattered. I help him stand up.

"Do you think you can do this?" Dr Crusher asked Will.  
"I think I can, and if it helps labor progress, then okay." Will replied.  
"If you're sure, but as soon as your contractions get worse, we are turning around and coming back here." Dr Crusher mentioned.

We then walked out of sickbay, and to the bridge. Will stayed in the gown, which was tied at the back so as not to cause any blushing. Dr Crusher grabbed some towels just in case.

"Contraction coming." Will closed his eyes.  
"You're doing great." I rubbed Will's back.

Will breathed through the contraction. A minute later, we resumed walking. It took a couple of minutes and contractions, but we were able to make it to the bridge.

"Glad that you could join us, Commander Riker." Captain Picard walked over.  
"What is Fendryck wanting to know?" Will was eager to know.  
"There is a new planet that my crew are picking up." Fendryck was on the screen. "We have never heard of this planet before. Do you know what the name of the planet is? The co-ordinates for this planet are 99,3."  
"99,3 is Pludrashia. Why did you want to know that?" Will replied and asked.  
"They have sent a message saying that they want to attack us if we enter their territory." Fendryck replied. "I will not keep you for much longer, as I see that you are in a medical situation. Over and out."

The screen then turned off.

"That was not just urgent but a surprise." Captain Picard turned to us.  
"It was, but at least Will was able to help." I replied.

It was then that Will squeezed my hand tightly. I turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked Will.

Will nodded. Instinct then told me to look at the floor.

"Breathe through it." I rubbed Will's back.  
"I don't understand what is going on." Data was confused.  
"His water is breaking." Dr Crusher laid a towel on the floor.

Will opened his eyes and looked at me. I could tell that he was in pain.

"You should feel a little less heavy now." Dr Crusher put her hand on the small of Will's back.  
"I need to lie down." Will panted.  
"Okay, honey." I soothed.

We then turned around, and walked back to sickbay. Data walked closely behind, as he wanted to make sure that everything was okay. It took a few minutes and contractions, but we got there in the end.

"Is it okay if I check you over?" Dr Crusher put on a pair of gloves.

Will nodded.

"Lie down on the biobed for me, and I will check you over." Dr Crusher got out some instruments.

I helped Will lie down on the biobed. Alyssa appeared.

"You want me to help?" Alyssa asked Dr Crusher.  
"Grab hold of Will's leg and act as a stirrup, as I need to check him over." Dr Crusher ordered.  
"Okay." Alyssa acted as a stirrup. "Is this okay, Will?"  
"It's fine." Will kept his focus on me.  
"Am going in now." Dr Crusher inserted 2 fingers.  
"How far along is he?" I wanted to know.  
"9cm." Dr Crusher pulled out. "So it won't be long before your baby comes."  
"Did you hear that?" I ruffled through Will's hair.  
"I did." Will smiled.  
"You are doing very well." I soothed.  
"I cannot wait to meet him or her." Will pulled me in for a kiss.  
"And I cannot wait to witness him or her coming into the world." I put both hands on Will's face.  
"I think I should leave for a bit." Data started to blush.

Data and Alyssa walked out of the room.

"I am going to do some more computer work. If you need me, press the button." Dr Crusher looked at both of us.  
"I will make sure of it." I vowed.

Dr Crusher then left the room.

"9 months in the making and we are almost there." Will looked up at me.  
"I know, and it's getting more exciting, because I know that my beautiful husband is just hours away from giving birth to our first child." I smiled.  
"That is going to be a wonder for us both." Will put one hand on his stomach.  
"Who do you think your baby will look like?" I was eager to know.

That question came as Will was having a contraction.

"Breathe." I put one hand on Will's back.  
"It hurts." Will became emotional.  
"You're doing well." I soothed.  
"And in response to your question, I think that our baby will look beautiful no matter what." Will opened his eyes.  
"That's the answer I was hoping you would give." I smiled.

I then helped Will lie down on his back, and put his face in my hands, caressing his cheeks as he looked at me. Then...

"It's time." Will put both hands on his stomach.  
"Are you sure?" I was startled.

Will nodded. Immediately, I pressed the button. Moments later, Dr Crusher ran into the room.

"I came as quick as I could." Dr Crusher panted.  
"Will thinks it's time." I replied.  
"I've already called for Data and Alyssa to come up, so they should be here soon." Dr Crusher adjusted the lighting. "Note that this is just to make it a more peaceful birth setting."

Data and Alyssa then ran into the room.

"We're here." Data announced.  
"Can you fetch the stirrups, Data?" Dr Crusher put some gloves on.  
"Okay." Data obeyed.

A minute later, Data returned with the stirrups, and he and Alyssa screwed them onto the end of the biobed.

"Thankyou, and now you can adjust the biobed." Dr Crusher ordered.  
"Okay." Data walked to the end of the biobed.  
"Can you put your legs into the stirrups?" Dr Crusher looked at Will.  
"Okay." Will gave it a try.

I helped Will move down and put his legs into the stirrups, allowing Data to adjust the biobed.

"I'm going to check you over now." Dr Crusher looked at Will.  
"Okay." Will panted.  
"Going in now." Dr Crusher inserted 2 fingers. "And I have good news for you."  
"What is that?" Will took a deep breath.  
"Your baby is ready to be born, so on your next contraction, I want you to take a deep breath and push." Dr Crusher smiled.

As soon as that was said, Will felt a contraction come on, and with my hand on the back of his head, took a deep breath and pushed.

"Good job." Dr Crusher smiled. "And relax."  
"It's finally happening." Will was emotional.  
"It is, honey." I smiled.  
"And push." Dr Crusher ordered.

Will closed his eyes and pushed.

"You're doing really well." Dr Crusher smiled. "Now relax."  
"Baby moving down?" Will wanted to know.  
"Baby is." Dr Crusher smiled. "A few more pushes, and the head should be visible. Now give me a nice big push."

Will closed his eyes and pushed.

"Harder." Dr Crusher ordered.  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.  
"And relax." Dr Crusher ordered.

I could see by the way Will was looking that there was pressure in his pelvis, as he was emotional.

"And push." Dr Crusher ordered.

Will squeezed my hand as he pushed, crying out as he felt more pressure come into his pelvis.

"And relax." Dr Crusher rubbed Will's thighs.  
"I must say that this is a rather wonderful thing to see." Data was wide-eyed with surprise.  
"Head visible yet?" I was eager to know.  
"Not yet, but soon." Dr Crusher looked at Will. "And push."

Will closed his eyes and pushed. I stroked the back of his head, whispering soothing words.

"Head's visible." Dr Crusher announced.  
"Hair?" Will panted.  
"Oh yes, and black too." Dr Crusher smiled. "Next push should get the head crowning."  
"Oh wow." Will felt the urge.  
"And push." Dr Crusher ordered.

Will closed his eyes and pushed. I let him squeeze my head, as the pressure in his pelvis started to become burning pain.

"Maybe on the next push." Dr Crusher inserted a finger. "Take a deep breath, Will."  
"Okay." Will took a deep breath.  
"And push as hard as you can." Dr Crusher ordered.

Will pushed as hard as he could, crying as our baby's head started to emerge from his body. Alyssa gently pushed down whilst Dr Crusher gently stretched the opening, so that the baby's head could emerge without causing any tears.

"Head's almost halfway out." Dr Crusher announced. "Keep pushing."  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.  
"Almost at the widest part." Dr Crusher smiled. "Keep pushing."

Data had his hand on Will's back, and both of us were whispering soothing words. Alyssa, aswell as applying gentle pressure, was also cupping his penis and testicles. From where I was standing, I could see our baby coming out. Will then squeezed my hand, crying loudly as the widest part of the head emerged.

"One more push and the head will be out." Dr Crusher announced. "Now take a deep breath."  
"It burns." Will cried.  
"It will do, but you have to push in order to make it stop." Dr Crusher soothed. "Now take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Will took a deep breath.  
"And push." Dr Crusher ordered.  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.  
"Here come the eyes." Dr Crusher announced. "Keep pushing."  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.  
"And the ears." Dr Crusher announced.  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.  
"And the nose... and it's out." Dr Crusher smiled.

Will breathed a sigh of relief. I took a look, and the sight made me cry tears of happiness, as there, between Will's legs, was our baby's head. Dr Crusher checked for any signs of cord wrapping, and smiled.

"Do you want to feel?" Dr Crusher smiled.

Will nodded, and I guided his hand to our baby's head.

"That's our baby." I was crying tears of happiness.  
"It is indeed." Will felt the urge.  
"Now for the shoulders." Dr Crusher announced. "Big push, Will."

Will closed his eyes and pushed, crying out as the shoulders started to emerge.

"Shoulders are coming out now." Dr Crusher announced.  
"You're almost there." Data whispered into Will's ear.

Will nodded.

"Keep pushing." Dr Crusher ordered.  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.  
"Good job, and the shoulders are out." Dr Crusher smiled. "Take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Will took a deep breath.  
"And give a nice big push." Dr Crusher ordered.

Will squeezed my hand as he pushed. Alyssa was applying more pressure, helping our baby emerge.

"Keep pushing." Dr Crusher ordered.  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.  
"Almost there." Dr Crusher announced.  
"Nnnnnnngh!" Will pushed.

And our baby was born.

"Here's your baby." Dr Crusher announced.  
"Oh wow." Will collapsed into the bed.

Dr Crusher put our baby onto Will's chest. We were all crying tears of happiness.

"Hello there." Will cried. "Oh wow... you're... oh wow... I'm your... you're so beautiful."  
"I cannot believe it." I put my hand on the back of our baby's head. "I'm your mama."  
"I have just witnessed the most beautiful thing of all time." Data was also emotional.  
"You sure did, Data." Dr Crusher smiled.  
"I did it." Will looked up at me.  
"You did, and I'm so proud." I gave Will a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm a dad." Will cried.  
"Why don't you see what you have?" Dr Crusher suggested.  
"I will." Will took a look.  
"What do we have?" I was eager to know.  
"We have a girl." Will smiled. "A beautiful girl."  
"You should try feeding her." Dr Crusher smiled.

With my help, Will guided our daughter to a nipple, and helped her latch on. I wrapped my arms around them. It helped with the delivery of the afterbirth.

"Cannot believe that she is finally here." Will smiled as he breastfed our daughter.  
"This is the happiest day of our lives." I could not stop looking at our daughter.  
"Have you got a name for her?" Dr Crusher was eager to know the name.  
"We're gonna call her Beverly Alyssa." Will smiled.  
"After her godmothers." I added.

Dr Crusher blushed with happiness. She then got out the laser scissors, and cut the cord.

"May I ask what a godmother is?" Data was interested.  
"A godmother is a female godparent." I smiled. "A baby can have more than two godparents, who are there in case the parent dies or suffers any form of injury that might hinder their ability to move."  
"If there are godmothers, then are there godfathers?" Data then asked.  
"Yes." Will smiled. "And you are one of them, as we want you and Captain Picard to be Beverly's godfathers."

It was then that Dr Crusher activated the telecom.

"Sickbay to the bridge." Dr Crusher said through the telecom.  
"Yes?" Captain Picard picked up.  
"Beam this to the rest of the ship." Dr Crusher ordered.  
"Okay." Captain Picard keyed in the right co-ordinates. "What do you have to tell us?"  
"The newest member of Starfleet has arrived." Dr Crusher announced. "Beverly Riker, daughter of Will Riker and Deanna Troi, would like to say hello."

Moments later, Captain Picard walked through the door.

"Say hello to your newest crew member." Will looked up.  
"She's absolutely beautiful." Captain Picard walked over.  
"She's also your goddaughter." I smiled.  
"It's an honor." Captain Picard smiled.

Captain Picard then left the room.

"I think a couple of records have been broken." Data looked at us.  
"What do you mean?" Dr Crusher was eager to know what Data meant.  
"Beverly is the first proper Starfleet baby to be born to a crew member on this ship, and she's also the first Starfleet baby that has been pushed into the world by a man and not a woman." Data then said.  
"Both things are true." Will smiled.  
"And you are also the father of an adorable baby." Data added.

That made us all smile.

The End.


End file.
